


Sorry About the Mess

by romanticalgirl



Series: The Star Wars Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Sorry About the Mess

Ron shoved the plate away from him, groaning softly. "'Snough." 

"But, Mister Ron, sir, Dobby has more." 

"No. Thanks." He smiled at the clutch of house elves beside the table. "I'm stuffed." 

"You should be," Draco sneered, glaring at Dobby as he sat down. "Stuffed and mounted on the wall. You'd look grand amid father's hunting trophies." 

"Yeah?" Ron asked lightly. "Would that be the ones at the manor? Or in prison?" 

Draco leveled his wand at Ron. "You're so stupid, Weasley. No wand, no Harry Potter for back up. Just a stupid, Mudblood-loving, red-headed Weasel." Draco waved his wand about, unaware of Ron sliding his free of his robes under the table. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time." 

Leaning back, Ron fingered the smooth paint on the wall behind him. "I'll bet you have." Before Draco could respond, he hexed him, the quick, ""Silencio." stilling the room. Ron lifted his wand where Draco could see it. "Petrificus Totalus." 

Draco went rigid, falling to the floor. Ron moved from the table and stood over the red faced blond. 

"You talk too much, Malfoy." Glancing back as he headed out the door, Ron noticed Dobby's strange look. "Hey, Dobby?" 

"Yes, Mister Ron Weasley, sir?" 

"It would make me inordinately happy if you had a little fun with Draco here before you guys carted him back to his room." 

A bright smile lit the elf's face. "Yes, Mister Ron Weasley, sir."


End file.
